gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches in GTA III
This page contains all the known Glitches in Grand Theft Auto III. Easy Vigilante Glitch Whenever the player is on a Vigilante mission, getting near the target then saving and reloading the game on the spot will cause the target to get out of their vehicle and continue the pursuit on foot. This is known not to work every time. Import/Export Crane glitch If the player dies whilst a vehicle is being transferred to the boat from the crane, the crane may be frozen in the position it was when the player died, rendering it unusable. They will no longer be able to get 100% completion since the Import/Export side missions are required for completion. Joey's Garage Access Glitch The player can get into Joey's Garage and see the whole interior, as seen in cutscenes, by driving a car into the left garage door. Run on the left corner between the door and the garage. After a few seconds, you will be inside the garage. This glitch doesn't seem to occur in the PC version of the game. "Killer Look" Glitch While the player is on foot, if there is anybody trapped under a car and the player uses the first person view (just look around a little bit), they will die instantly. The death will not be added to Claude's tally. This also happens if the ped is trapped under the car and the player starts a mission. This glitch does not seem to occur on the iOS version of the game. Missing Gang If the player starts a new game on a memory card with Rumble completed, the Purple Nines will not spawn in the new game as they permanently disappear after that mission. This will make it impossible to complete Uzi Money and subsequent D-Ice missions, as killing randomly spawned Nines is the sole objective of these missions. Pedestrian Money Glitch Quite rarely if a pedestrian is killed, he may drop a large sum of cash, usually a total of at least $3,000. This may be a glitch in the programming from the money drop rate as this glitch occurs to almost any pedestrian. Porter Tunnel Glitch One method of accessing Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale before they're unlocked, without cheats, is by exploiting a glitch that allows the player to walk above the Porter Tunnel. To do this the player must drive a car to the concrete sea wall above the tunnel entrance on Portland Island. The player has to park the car right along the edge of the wall, in line with the tunnel. When the player exits the vehicle, they will fall into the sea and into Blue Hell, but will land on top of the tunnel. The player then has to walk along the tunnel and jump into Blue Hell at the Staunton Island or Shoreside Vale end, so that the player can get teleported above the surface. Rhino Spawn Glitch If the player spawns a Rhino (using the cheat code) anywhere in the city, a second one will spawn in the middle of the street at Liberty Campus around the corner from the safehouse. Subway Tunnel Glitch This glitch can be performed at the subway in Shoreside Vale at the airport. When the train arrives at the platform, player must take the very last door of the train. Player must enter the train and then get out again. The player will automatically get teleported above the platform, standing above Blue Hell and they will see the tunnel. Then the player on the tunnel (player will have to jump over one of the first holders for the electricity cables in the ceiling, otherwise he will fall into the tunnel). This is a good method to reach the whole Shoreside Vale if the player didn't unlock it yet (if he gets busted or wasted, he will be transported to the hospital or police station on the nearest island that the player has unlocked). If you want to get to Shoreside Vale, jump into Blue Hell. The player will respawn on the ground of the island. Taxi Driver Glitch The player can transport people in any car besides the Taxi or Cabbie by executing the following glitch. Enter a taxi cab, and press and hold the side mission button. Keep holding the button and exit the cab. Then enter the car to whichever one the player desires (except for other vehicles with side missions). Once in the new car, release the submission button and the Taxi mission will start. This glitch does not work on the iOS port of the game, however. Tunnel Gang Inside the narrow tunnel that runs beneath St. Mark's (which links Portland Docks with the Harwood Train Yard), there are 4 peds that spawn. They are supposedly remnants of Darkel's a deleted character's, gang. Drive a Bobcat into the tunnel and stop so you are in view of the gang. Get out of the Bobcat, jump on its hood, and walk up to its roof. The 4 peds will start walking around aimlessly. When you walk back down onto its hood, 4 more gang peds will spawn in the same spots. Each time you walk from the roof down to its hood, 4 more peds will spawn. However, the game will freeze after at least 40 peds have spawned. Sometimes if you kill them they may drop Molotov Cocktails. Vehicle Spawn Glitch The 10th Anniversary iOS port of GTA III is notable for containing many car spawn glitches and other abnormalities. Occasionally, moving vehicles have the tendency to spawn floating in mid-air due to a spawn glitch. After a few seconds, they will quickly fall back to the ground and continue driving. Also, cars may sometimes spawn abnormally inside the Porter Tunnel, where they will appear stuck inside the walls of the tunnel or submerged inside the road. Category:Glitches Category:Glitches Portal